


《Second Nature》

by desmitty



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Sex Addiction, 性瘾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: Orm有一个不可告人的小秘密，他喜欢在酒吧找人帮忙解决这个小问题，然而这天，他遇到了来这里查案的熟人，他的暗恋对象兼继兄，Arthur警长。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> cp:警长Arthur x 性瘾患者联邦检察官Orm  
> 设定:普通人au，《拉链》au和《红番血路》au的混杂设定，继兄弟Arthur和Orm  
> 分级:R  
> Summary:Orm有一个不可告人的小秘密，他喜欢在酒吧找人帮忙解决这个小问题，然而这天，他遇到了来这里查案的熟人，他的暗恋对象兼继兄，Arthur警长。
> 
> (分上下篇)

“今晚依旧不打算回来参加家庭聚餐？”

“检察官办公室的同事为我准备了一个庆祝派对”，Orm打开扬声器，“我必须露面，Tula。”

“你知道这个理由烂透了吧，Orm，我是你的妹妹，虽然只是同父异母的，但我了解你”，Tula似乎叹了口气，“Atlanna很想念你，她希望你能回来和我们聚餐，Thomas甚至为了今晚的晚餐烤了一只羊腿。另外，Arthur今天有案子要办，如果你要回来跟我们聚餐的话也不会和他碰面。”

“抱歉，Tula”，Orm的声音听起来似乎充满了歉意，“但我今晚真的没空，也许下次吧。”

“好吧，我会告诉Atlanna和Thomas的。”

Orm挂断电话，他并不是不想回家和他的亲人聚餐，但Arthur让事情变得艰难起来。在Atlanna还未嫁给Thomas之前，Orm早已迷恋上了Thomas的儿子，Arthur.Curry。尽管Orm总是不认同Arthur坚信的过于理想化的正义，他们甚至为了搜集证据和赢得案子的方法有过很多争吵，但Orm依旧无法自拔地被Arthur吸引着。在每个不得不独自渡过的夜晚，Orm总会赤裸着躺在床上，一边想着Arthur的脸和他那在警服的遮盖下依旧火辣的该下地狱的身材，一边用手指和玩具抚慰自己，直到他喊着Arthur的名字射在自己的手里。

但他今晚也的确有个除了庆祝派对之外的“派对”。

Orm有一个谁也不知道的秘密——他对性爱有着强烈的需求和渴望，这让他就像一个瘾君子一样无时无刻不在渴求性爱，他渴望有人能贯穿他，操他，灌满他。缺乏性爱会让他感到极度的焦虑并无法集中注意力，而为了填满这种不知餍足的欲望，Orm只得脱下在日间穿着的西装和工作期间的禁欲严肃，变成了Bob.Fisher，一个热衷于在酒吧寻找一夜情对象的律师。

“还是一样？”

“是的”，Orm端起酒保递给他的波本威士忌，转身物色今晚的人选。Orm出色的外表令他无需开口便自然就有很多人来和他搭讪，当然了，这还有他在这间酒吧里出色的“名声”的影响。几乎这间酒吧的所有常客都知道，Bob.Fisher是一个热衷于一夜情的人，这意味着没有责任也没有麻烦，只有一晚的激情性爱，因此，绝大多数人都愿意找Orm搭讪，毕竟，谁会不想要享受一个美好的夜晚呢。

“嘿”，一个男人坐到Orm身边，“一个人？”

“也许”，Orm显得有些冷淡，对Arthur的痴迷让他更偏爱Arthur那样健美的身材和金发，他想要完美的性爱，而这个男人显然不在他的选择范围之内。

“也许你需要陪伴”，男人暗示性的摸上Orm的肩膀。

“不了”，Orm拍开男人的手并一口饮下杯中的酒液站了起来，“我并不是非常感兴趣。”

“别装了”，男人站起来抓住Orm的手，“我听我的朋友说了，你喜欢找人‘陪伴’你渡过一个夜晚。”

“我的确喜欢寻求‘陪伴’”，Orm不耐烦地说，他已经开始对这个对话感到厌烦了，他想要尽快找个合适的人选解决他的渴求，而不是在这和一个蠢货废话，“但不是你这种的，我不知道你有没有听你的‘朋友’提过我是个律师，如果你的手坚持要碰到我身上，我向你保证，事情会发展的不太好看。”

“你这……”男人挥起手似乎想要一拳砸到Orm脸上。

Orm彻底失去耐心，他已经准备好了扭断这个男人的手，然后，他会去找个合适的人和他共渡夜晚。

“别碰他”，男人举在的手被猛地抓住，一个熟悉的身影出现在Orm面前——这让他终于感到了慌乱和紧张，对性爱成瘾般的渴求也暂时停歇了——Arthur挡在了他和男人中间，“离他远点。”

“你他妈的是谁？”

“他的哥哥”，Arthur从夹克口袋里翻出自己的警官证在男人眼前晃了晃，“或者你更愿意称呼我为警官。”

男人低声咒骂着离开了吧台，他现在的确如Arthur和Orm警告他的那样离他们远远的了。

“谢谢，但你知道我完全能自己搞定他”，Orm重新坐了下来并向酒保再要了一杯威士忌，他需要一点酒精来帮助他镇定，他从未在这种场合碰见过Arthur，更确切的说说，他所有的家人和朋友都对此毫不知情，他不想让Arthur察觉什么——毕竟他是个该死的出色的警察，“还有，严格来说，你并不是我的哥哥，Arthur。”

“严格来说，我是，毕竟Atlanna现在算是我的母亲，而Tom也算是你的父亲”，Arthur抱起双臂看着Orm，“所以，庆祝派对？我可不觉得你的同事们会在这里给你开庆祝派对。”

“你又为什么在这呢”，Orm试图用另一个问题敷衍过去，他像是喝水一般大口地灌着威士忌，Arthur的出现让他的幻想沸腾起来，原本暂时平息的欲望也逐渐重燃，“你不是应该在查案吗？”

“我的确是来查案的，我听说这个酒吧是我们的嫌疑犯经常来的地方”，Arthur坐到Orm的身边并向酒保要了一大杯啤酒，“我问了一圈，得到了一些不错的消息。”

“就是那个认为自己是一个印第安人的大学生建立起了一个邪教并鼓动自己的信徒用残忍的手段杀害五名大学生的案子吗”，Orm回忆道，他知道这个案子的侦破困扰了Arthur很久，也知道作为印第安人的Arthur有多憎恶这些滥用并污化他们的文化和传统的人，“别担心，你们搜集的证据足够让他们烂在牢里了。”

“我会保证他们被判重型，让受害者的灵魂得到安息，也许这辈子他们都没机会从联邦监狱里出来”，Orm接着说，“你清楚我有这个能力。”

“我不想在这时和你讨论你用来追求正义的手段问题，Orm”，Arthur不赞同道，“你知道我不赞同你在Haussler的案子上采用的‘不违法’的方法。”

“这是想要获得胜利的必须措施”，Orm屈起食指敲了敲桌面，提醒酒保这边需要服务，“也是维护正义的必要手段，我替你的警局铲除了一个凭你们的证据可能永远也无法定罪的黑警。”

“来了，Fisher先生”，酒保打断了Arthur想说的话，他为Orm新开了一瓶波本威士忌，随后，他放下开瓶器擦了擦手，好奇地望向Orm身旁的Arthur，“所以这是你今晚选中的对象，哇哦，他可真不错。”

“Fisher，对象？”Arthur疑惑地望向Orm。

Orm被呛得差点将嘴里的酒液吐到吧台上，他咳嗽着弯下腰，匆忙拽过酒保递给他的纸巾将嘴角的酒渍擦干净。缓过气后，Orm从口袋里掏出一张大额纸币丢在吧台上，酒保的话让他再次慌乱起来，他绝不能让任何人知道这个他的“小问题”，尤其是Arthur。

“和你没关系，Arthur”，说完，Orm无视了一旁Arthur站了起来并推开堆挤在一起跳舞的人群疾步往酒吧外走去，今晚他不能再这里解决“问题”了。Orm打开车门坐进车里，对性爱的渴求在紧张和慌乱退去后重新占领了他的大脑——他像个瘾君子一样对性爱上瘾——他瘫在座位上，额头不断冒出冷汗，舌头也不断舔着干燥起皮的嘴唇，Orm粗鲁地扯开衬衫最上面的几颗扣子试图让自己好受一点。他翻出车上备着的一部一次性手机，手指颤抖着在键盘上按出一个号码。

“您好，请问需要帮助吗？”

“你好，我是Bob.Fisher”，Orm翻出放在口袋里的避孕套叼在嘴里含糊地说，“我想问问Drogo今晚是否接受预约。”

“稍等，我现在就为您查询……”

叩，叩

车窗被敲响的声音吓了Orm一跳，握在他手中的一次性电话也跌落在一旁的副驾驶上，他抬头向车窗望去——Arthur正单手靠在车窗上凝望他——上帝知道他到底是怎么那么快找到他的车的。Orm拒绝开窗，他吐出叼在嘴里的避孕套盯着眼前的方向盘用沉默和Arthur对抗，但Arthur却并不打算就这么放过Orm，他坚定地敲着车窗，力度之大让Orm觉得他的车窗甚至就要被Arthur敲出一个洞来。

“开窗，Orm，我知道你能听见”，Arthur的声音听起来异常严肃，“我们必须谈谈。”

一段时间后，Orm不情愿地按下车窗，转头望向Arthur。

“你想谈什么，Arthur。”

“谈谈Bob.Fisher，谈谈你的选择对象。”

“我是个成年人，Arthur，我有权利选择和随便哪个人发生关系”，Orm感到莫名的愤怒，Arthur以为他是谁，他没有一丁点权利和他讨论他的行为和选择。

“但你显然把这事瞒着我们，你说你在工作，你没时间和我们聚餐”，Arthur皱眉，“但你几乎每晚都会来这里找人一夜情。”

“这并不违法。”

“让我上车，Orm”，Arthur说，“让我帮你。”

Orm完全想不明白他们究竟是如何发展到这一步的。

他和Arthur本该爆发一场争吵，但现在，他被Arthur压在酒店房间的大床上，他们粗鲁地吻着彼此的双唇，相互撕扯彼此身上的衣物。Arthur的手掌覆在Orm裸露出来的腰肢情色地爱抚着，他的食指轻柔掠过敏感的腰侧引起Orm的阵阵战栗。

Orm不由自主地分开腿好让Arthur卡进他的两腿间，他仰起头，耳垂被Arthur含进嘴中吮吸轻咬，敏感耳垂被舔咬得发红，紧接着，Arthur一路向下啃咬舔吻Orm的脖颈，在上面烙下星星点点的吻痕和牙印，他的左手则抚上Orm的胸膛，捻弄挑玩Orm微硬的乳头。

“记得戴套”，这是Orm唯一能在这时想起来的。

tbc


	2. 下

Arthur伸手抓起Orm挂在床沿的外套，从里面翻出了避孕套和一小瓶润滑剂，他顺手从床头拽过一个枕头垫在Orm腰下。

“你总是把这些带在身上吗？”Arthur听起来不太高兴。

“为了安全着想，你知道不戴套性行为有多大的概率会引发各种性病甚至艾滋吗，我可不想去医院和医生讨论我是怎么染上性病的”，Orm被Arthur突然咬在颈侧上的一口疼得倒抽一口气，“你有什么毛病，Arthur.Curry！”

“没什么”，Arthur重新温柔地舔吻那块被他咬出牙印的肌肤，“就是觉得你话太多了。”

随即，Arthur拉开Orm的双腿，直接握住两瓣弹软的臀肉将它们分开，露出隐藏在臀丘间的隐秘穴口，他拧开润滑剂的瓶盖，将瓶口对准穴口倒出大量润滑剂，冰凉的液体滴落在敏感的穴口上令穴口不由自主地收缩，润滑剂顺着臀缝渐渐向下滑落，让Orm的臀间濡湿一片，也润湿了一小块他身下的床单。Arthur将一些润滑剂倒在两根手指上，他先是轻柔揉弄搔刮湿漉漉的穴口，然后才小心翼翼地将食指插了进去并在紧致的穴口处浅浅抽插，诱哄后穴为他舒展放松。还未被仔细润滑过的后穴格外紧致，食指强硬插入的动作让Orm不太好受，被手指撑开的怪异感和疼痛感回荡在Orm的脑子里，他难受地呢喃低哼，却并不怎么抗拒Arthur用手指给他开拓润滑的动作。

“满意吗？”，Arthur一边用手指玩弄Orm的后穴，微微屈起掻刮仍有些干涩的温热肠肉，一边贴在Orm的耳边用下流的语气询问，“我觉得你挺喜欢这样的，Orm。”

“只是手指不能说明什么”，Orm反唇相讥，双腿却不同于他的语气更放松地敞开了些，他没想到他所有在深夜的性幻想在此刻成为了现实，这让他有一种自己仍然在做梦的虚幻感，而尖叫的情欲和渴求，还有那些落在他身上的来自于Arthur的亲吻爱抚令他愈发沉沦，何况，他喜欢Arthur这么弄他，“你需要展示更多，警长。”

手指强硬地抽送开拓着后穴，在后穴逐渐放下警惕变得柔软之后，Arthur又伸进第二、第三根手指，三根手指划着圈揉摁炙热敏感的肠壁，掻刮紧绞的肠肉，诱哄这处隐秘之所为接下来即将承受的侵犯做好准备。肠肉饥渴地绞着Arthur的手指并不断往里吸吮，在手指抽插间被带进甬道里的润滑剂令原本干涩的肠壁逐渐变得如天鹅绒一般丝滑湿润，自尾椎骨不断往上爬升至大脑的微痛却又夹着酥痒的快感令Orm忍不住呻吟出声，渴望和情欲焚烧着他的理智和矜持——只有完全的性爱才能给予他满足——Orm故意挺起腰部用开始流出前液的阴茎以极度色情的姿态摩擦起Arthur的腹肌，他的肠肉讨好地收缩着吮吸男人的手指，试图借此催促Arthur把他勃起的阴茎，狠狠地，深深地操进来，填满他的空虚和渴求——如果这只是一夜情，那么他希望能留下足够深刻的印象，深刻到足够他在往后空虚到疼痛的日子中寻得回味。

Arthur低哑着嗓子轻笑一声，他抽出沾满润滑剂的手指，握住Orm的腰肢迫使他更高地抬腰以露出湿润且不停吞咽的穴口。他将避孕套捏在食指与拇指间，用牙齿咬住撕开包装那处避孕套往阴茎上套，随后，他握住自己的阴茎缓缓操进Orm已经完全为他准备好了的后穴里。

尽管有着润滑剂的润滑，阴茎的侵入依旧带来了不可避免的饱胀感和疼痛，身体内部被他人强行撑开造成的身体上的疼痛感以及心理上的被迫臣服的脆弱感逼迫Orm从嗓子里溢出几声嘶哑低吟，他揪紧柔软大床上的白色床单，用力之大甚至将床单扯皱。这感觉说不出是疼痛还是欢愉，但Orm很肯定的是，他喜欢这样，他喜欢被Arthur压在身下操干，被迫展露出自己的脆弱和无助的感觉。

Arthur耐心地等待Orm完全适应他的侵入之后才开始摆动胯部操他，他一手握住Orm细腻的臀肉大力揉捏拉扯，使臀肉被挤的溢出指缝并在上面留下了极为明显的泛红指印，一手拉起Orm架在他肩头的小腿用唇齿细细地啃咬舔吻小腿后尘内侧那块较为柔软的皮肤。

Orm毫不介意，甚至可以说是爱极了Arthur这样对他——这让他觉得他是被需要的，被珍爱的——他主动抬腰迎合Arthur的操干，通过肠肉吮吸的动作在脑海中暗自描绘出Arthur的阴茎的形状。过于激烈的操弄以及一只腿被高举过肩的姿势令Orm的体力耗费迅速，他急促地喘息呻吟，男人阴茎的冠状头部狠狠擦过滚烫肠道内突起的前列腺引起如触电般的快感，再加上Arthur居然故意顶着那一小块极度敏感的软肉打转顶弄，Orm感觉他似乎被泡在了一片粘稠甜腻的蜂蜜海洋中，只余下令人沉沦的甜腻快感如同暴风雨夜的海啸般吞没了他的理智和矜持。

Arthur痴迷于舔咬Orm的脚腕和小腿，在那留下无数牙印使那块细嫩的皮肤变得红肿麻痒，随后，他注意到了Orm高翘在空中却无人抚慰，不断流着前液的阴茎。于是Arthur终于放过了Orm那布满吻痕的小腿和被他狠狠揉捏亵玩的臀肉，转而伸手握住Orm的阴茎撸动，他的拇指有技巧地划过阴茎顶端，指甲轻轻摩擦过顶端小孔激起一阵无法被抵御的快感。

Orm肆意地呻吟喘息着扭动自己的身体迎合Arthur的操干爱抚，他被Arthur操的彻底失去理智，只知道一昧追求快感以填满他那不知餍足的“瘾”，他的小腿情色地磨蹭着男人的腰侧，无言地诉说透露出自己的渴望和欲求，长时间的动情呻吟让Orm的声音微哑，透露出性爱时独有的情色意味。Arthur撸动阴茎的动作以及不断沉腰操他的阴茎令Orm愈发沉沦于这近乎完美的性爱中，长久以来的暗恋对象如他梦里梦到的那样狠狠地操着他，填满他——任谁都会因此沉醉——他哑着嗓子叫出带着浓重鼻音的情色呻吟，苍白的皮肤因激烈的动作泛出蜜般的薄汗裹在Orm身上。

后穴的热情吮吸绞缠同样为Arthur带来了浪潮般不断席卷而来的快感，他低声粗喘着，一边用印第安人的语言低声赞美Orm，一边残酷地顶开不断收缩绞紧的，被润滑剂和其他液体润得极为顺滑的炙热肠肉，用力操过那块敏感至极的敏感软肉，转动阴茎的茎身碾磨，更加深入地品尝在他身下扭动呻吟的检察官。

前后两处疯狂叠加累积的快感让Orm的大脑渐渐空白，当Arthur的阴茎再一次狠狠擦过他的前列腺碾磨时，他高仰起头，抬起腰身，浑身紧绷着发出一声短促的尖叫并达到高潮，快感如同噬人巨浪一般淹没了他，他的眼前闪过伊甸园般温暖愉悦的白光。此刻，Orm失去了他的声音——连一丝喘息都没有——只能无声地急促喘息着，用无法聚焦的眼睛望着仍然在他身上操干的Arthur，他的精液射在了Arthur握住他的阴茎撸动的那只手上，透过指缝一滴滴地滑落下来，落在他自己的小腹上。

Orm突如其来的高潮带来后穴突然且急切地收缩逼出Arthur的一声闷哼，他皱着眉加快了胯部摆动的速度，抽插操干那抽搐着吮吸着他的湿热肠肉，肠肉在高潮余韵时的抽搐和收缩按摩Arthur的阴茎，使他离高潮越来越近，最终，Arthur也被那湿热的肠壁吮吸挤压着逼得射了出来。

Orm的大腿根部微微发颤，发软的双腿自Arthur的腰间滑落，他曲着腿躺在床上迷茫地望着上方急促地呼吸着，心脏像是刚跑完夜跑一般快速且剧烈地跳动着。Arthur低头在Orm汗湿的额头上落下一个轻吻，翻身躺在Orm的身边，他伸出手臂，将Orm抱进自己的怀里。

“还不错”，Arthur抚在他腰间按摩的温暖手掌让Orm溢出一声满足的喟叹，“我不得不承认你的确让我们拥有了一个完美的夜晚。”

“嗯哼”，Arthur显得颇为得意，过了一阵后，他的神情变得严肃起来，他低头亲吻Orm的发顶，“你知道我从不玩一夜情吗，Orm.Maruis。”

“我恐怕我不知道你是什么意思。”Orm的心跳重新变得飞快，他周围的一切仿佛都旋转起来，一切变得如此虚幻，如此不真实——就像他做过最美好的梦境一般——他想他知道Arthur想说什么。

“我爱你”，Arthur继续道，“所以，你愿意和我交往吗，Ormi？”

“要是母亲知道了她肯定会疯掉”，Orm觉得不是他失去了理智，就是Arthur终于被他理想化的正义洗脑到发疯，今晚的发生一切都太过疯狂了。

“喔，妈才不会这样”，Arthur缓缓吻上Orm被他舔咬的红肿的唇瓣，“她会很高兴的。”

end


End file.
